N x Latias
by RedxblueOTP
Summary: N meets well Latias and you guess what happens next. Rated T just in case. Some AltoShipping and DewShipping cause why not!
1. Chapter 1

N x Latias

A new kind of shipping

It was a beautiful day on an undiscovered island.

N had found out he was a Zoroark, but keep his human illusion just in case he had too face humans.

"Come on Zekrom, let's go somewhere new!"

N, was very excited too see new places he'd, never seen before.

"Of course N, I will get us somewhere we've never been to before."

N, hoped on Zekrom, and the Pokemon released an electric shockwave and propelling forward.

N arrived at Altomare but no one was there N, was confused wasn't a giant black dragon flying over a city normal?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N wandered around the empty city until he fell through a wall.

"Where am I?"

N pondered where he was he stood in a beautiful garden, there were plants and fountains all seemingly untouched but before N, could think he was tackled by an unknown object causing the illusion too fade.

N's true form was exposed a Zoroark N, attacked with a shadow claw and the attacker was reviled a blue and white Pokemon N, had never seen before.

"Ow I can't fight!" The Pokemon cried.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm sorry please tell me what hurts!"

N felt sorry for the injured Pokemon it only attacked out of self-defense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After healing the Pokemon N, learned his name.

"Thanks my name is Latios."

"No problem my name is N."

"Nice too meet you N our last encounter not with-standing."

N was tackled from behind, by a smaller red version, of Latios.

"Hi brother and you too new friend."

N was shocked by her beauty and she was cute!

"Hi sis this is N, I see your happy today.

"Hi N, I'm Latias."

"Latias what a beautiful name *blushes*."

**End of chapter 1 hopefully you like this story please leave reviews and feel free too leave advice**.


	2. Chapter 2

N x Latias chapter 2

**A/N new style because I really don't like the old style and it's quicker than ex. ash said or brock said with tears I hope the new style isn't confusing or too hard too read.**

Latias: "N why are you blushing."

N: "Oh um uh I just was embarrassed that I couldn't look by best for both of you."

N was trying too make, the conversation less awkward and loss the blush.

Latios: "Well it's good that you're not here too cause, trouble."

Latias "Oh N wanna play some games like tag or annoy bro!"

Latios just stood there silently praying' that they would not play annoy bro.

N: "I wanna play city flight.

Latias: "I wanna play tell me the rules"!

N liker Latias's, child-like deminer and how it resembled him in some ways.

N "Ok how you play is we fly around the city. and see who can see all the cool sights and get back first wins."

N hoped she would say yes so he could spend more time with her and get too see Alto mare.

Latias: "oh N I would love too but you can't fl-

Latias was cut off as N transformed into a Latios.

N: "Can I fly now."

Latias nodded and they flew too the starting line but N, jumped on Latias's back can I ride instead.

Latias: "Of course N just sit back and enjoy the sights *giggles*."

_The two flew around the city for hours N learned Alto mare's, history and saw all sorts of cool sights like the museum. _

The sun was setting and the two had fun.

Latias: "Wow N, you're the best"!

N: "Thanks Latias, you're awesome too."

N: "Hey Latias, who is your dad?"

Latias: "Well dad and mom aren't around much they are always out on adventures but they always return to bro and me."

? "Hey Latias, dad's home so is mommy"!

___N recognized that voice could it be the boy from Unova, but he never had a Latias, unless he kept her hidden very well; but what could be going on?_

___N immediately turned human and ran toward the voice, sure enough ash was there with a Latias by his side but and she looked identical too her daughter_

Ash: "Oh hi N good too see ya."

End of chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading again tell me what you think I'm always looking for ways too improve so if you have, any ideas on how I can improve or just want too tell me about the story your, more than welcome too.**


	3. Chapter 3

N x Latias chapter 3

**A/N I hope you're enjoying the story and please leave a review telling me how too improve I'd really appreciate it plus any improvements would help in future chapters/stories oh BTW Latias's mom will be called "Mom" just so you know.**

N: "Hi Ash, its good too see you too, *laughs nervously*."

Mom: "Well hello there N, Ash has told me a lot, about you and how much you care for Pokémon, you and my daughter seem too be good friends."

N: "Why thank you I think you raised your, daughter very well and I assume Latios, is your son"?

Ash: "Yes he is yet both of our, children are older than me in human years I'd say there about 24 and 27

Respectively, Latios is the older of the two.

N was shocked 24 was his human age N, felt embarrassed he couldn't take the pressure much longer he had a huge crush on Latias, and he wanted too say it but now wasn't the time, he needed the perfect moment, at the perfect place.

2 days later

N was spending a lot of time with Latias, however N, noticed that Latias, was acting awkward almost like she had a crush as well.

N: "Hey Latias, are you okay"?

Latias: "Yes N I'm fine and I hope you're ok *blushes*."

N: "Latias I'm curios why have you been acting awkward the past two days, and I want to know do you… like… me"?

Latias: "Yes N, I do *hugs N*."

N "Well I like you too *kisses Latias's cheek*."

The two held each other in there embrace for half an hour with an additional 10 minutes spent kissing.

But right after they were done kissing N heard something the two went too investigate.

Latios: "Bianca I hope that you are okay with this"?

Bianca: "Of course Latios, I love you and I want you too be happy."

Latios: "Thank you Bianca."

N and Latias were in shock was Latios really in love with Bianca and how long had this been going on?

Latias: "Brothers got a girlfriend brothers got a girlfriend"! She began chanting after her and N left.

N: "Latias give him a break after all you have a boyfriend and that boyfriend is me"!

Latias: "Tee hee ok N I'll give him a break cause I *blushes* love you."

N: "I love you too Latias."

The two held each other in their embrace welcoming their newfound love and a lifetime of happiness.

**A/N I'd like too apologize for any brainfarts in this story but thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to my future stories.**


End file.
